Outcast
by Rezzurection7
Summary: We all here how Soul is the popular guy and Maka is the outcast. but in this story I've switched it around. Soul has to deal with bully's parents' and a persistent popular girl trying to become his friend


Soul is the kid that no one likes. He is the kid that everything thinks is good at one thing and that's being alone. The only girls that hit on him are the ones that just start at Shibusen. They don't know who he is yet but when they find out Soul never sees them again. In his school there are three groups. The jocks, the queens, and the plains.

The jocks consist of Black Star, Death the Kidd, Justin Law, Kilik, Ox, Harvar, and Asura. The queens consist of Liz and Patti Thompson, Kim, Jackie, Tsubaki, the twins, and Maka Albarn. The plains were the normal students that went about their normal days. Soul was is none of those groups; he was in a group called The Outcast. He was always bullied but was never strong enough to fight back but he always tried. He eventually became good at fighting but because he was mainly bullied by the jocks he was always over-powered.

The queens always stood back a insulted him or cheered their boyfriends on. Maka and Black Star were the only ones that tried to not stay involved with torturing him. Black Star and Soul used to be the best friends any one had ever seen but when Black Star got into sports and girls started to notice him he fell into the jocks. Soul had the biggest crush on Maka; it was cute as his brother used to put it. Maka knew about it but never did anything but she did become his friend.

When black Star started dating Tsubaki who was Maka's best friend Maka and Tsubaki were pulled into the queens. They were normal people and had no quirks. Soul was far from normal. He had blood red eyes, stark white hair, shark teeth, and black blood whenever he gets BAD as he calls it. He has major anger issues and was disowned by his parents at the age of 7. He doesn't have a home; he lives in an abandoned apartment building that's rotten and crumbling. He collects rain water for showers and works 23 hours a day on weekends and gets paid 50 cents an hour.

The only reason that he can afford to go to Shibusen academy is because before he was disowned his parents had bought his full ride all the way to college when he first started in elementary school. His older brother Wes forced them too but Soul didn't mind he liked having at least some hope for a future. His life sounds pretty crappy doesn't it but hey at least he has a functioning radio. Summer break ends in 6 days. Soul can't wait because it means he gets at least 8 hours of sleep a night during school instead of the measly 1 hour he gets right now. Soul gets up to start his day by running into the shower and grabbing the jug of water he bought with some of the money he saved up.

He quickly took a shower then ran into the bedroom. After folding the blanket he calls a bed he ran to the plastic container he kept his clothes in and threw on his work clothes. He ran out the door and sprinted down the streets. After 19 blocks of running he finally made it to the bar. He quickly jumped over the bar as he boss walked in. His boss was Maka's dad but he was usually drunk. "Shit Head start working" The man screamed as he walked into his office. Soul went about his normal day. Serving drinks, stopping bar fights, serving more drinks. He hated his job but it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Even though he only made $11.50 dollars a day it still paid for food and water if the weather was dry. He was saving up for a real apartment but had so far only saved up about 50 dollars. It was towards the end of the day when it happened. Soul was on his usual serving duties when he tripped on one of the chars causing the entire tray of drinks to spill on 4 of the bars best paying customers.

Soul didn't even get to stand up before the first boot hit his side. He fell down again as the others joined in and kicked him. Soul was able to stand after a few minutes but fists collided with his face and body as he did so. He felt his blood pour of his mouth as he fell to the floor. His boss came out and fought off the offenders before dragging Soul off to his office.

Inside was Maka who was reading but looked up once she saw she heard her father enter the room again. Maka didn't get a chance to speak before her father started yelling. "I JUST HAD TO FIGHT OFF OUR BEST PAYING CUSTOMERS FOR YOUR STUPID ASS AND NOW THEY WILL NEVER COME BACK MEANING I LOST BUSINESS YOU LITTLE SHIT" Spirit screamed pulling out his knife and stabbing Soul in the stomach. Soul gasped and went to cover his wound but found he wasn't able to move.

Spirit walked behind his desk and pulled out his pistol then walked over the soul pointing it at his head. "I should end your pathetic existence right here" he growled turning the safety off. Maka ran forward and grabbed her father's arm. "He's already death Papa if you shoot him they'll know it was you and you'll be arrested again. If we leave him like this we can say those guys stabbed him" Maka soothed. "Your right honey. I have to go settle the crowd down so if you wouldn't mind tossing him in the alley" Spirit sighed throwing his gun back in his desk then leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Maka rushed to Soul. "Shark Boy are you okay?" Maka asked worried. He was called shark boy so much everyone had forgotten his real name. Soul couldn't' answer but felt little arms drag him out of the room and into the alley. Make continued to drag him at least 2 blocks. His blood smeared on the concrete but Maka was just worried about him. After reaching another alley Maka called 911. Soul has lost too much blood by now and just waited for death.

Maka tried to talk to him but he couldn't hear her. He saw a white light then it faded and was replaced with the checkered room with the little demon from his dreams. The demons laughed as he shouted "Welcome to hell" over and over again. Soul saw all is life before him but only the worst parts appeared to him. Then it was all gone, and the nightmare land was replaced with a hospital room. No one was there to greet him and no flowers or cards were at his bedside.

The nurse came in and saw he was awake then called the doctor. Dr. Stein walked in. "Hello young man. I am Dr. Stein and I will be blunt; you were dead" The doctor explained. "We were able to bring you back and that's the good thing but I need to know who your parents are so I can contact them." Stein continued. "I was disowned at the age of 7. I have no legal guardian because he died. I have no one that cares about me so you don't need to contact anyone. When can I leave?" Soul rehearsed the speech he made for situations when police, doctors, or directors asked for his guardians.

"I understand, you can leave in 6 days." Stein sighed. "6 days?!" Soul gasped. "Yes, you've been asleep for a month" Stein laughed before walking out of the classroom. Soul jumped out of the bed and found clothes for him put in the closet. He threw them on and ran out of the door and sneaked past the guards. He ran to the school and found that it was already 5th period. He ran down the hallways. He felt his stiches rip and blood cover his stomach and chest. He ran straight into his usual classroom. Everyone gasped at his appearance.

"Sorry I am late I was at the hospital recovering" Soul gasped falling to his knees. "Mr. Eater you're not supposed to be in class for another 2 weeks" Ms. Marie gasped nobody came to his side and blood dripped from his sides. "I need at least some hope of a future" Soul laughed as he vision blurred still no one came to help as his blood covered the floor. Stein burst into the classroom and rushed to Soul's side.

"Dammit you moron I said six days and you can leave but you'll be able to go places after 2 weeks" the doctor cursed. Maka tried to ignore Soul but couldn't and gasped when she saw him bleeding out. "What a nerd! He did all this for school, man he really is a bookworm" Kilik called out. Kid, Harvar, and Asura joined him. Liz, Patti, Jackie and Tsubaki too. Black Star stood up and punched Kilik in the face and jumped down next To Soul.

Maka knew she had to help him. Maka ran down there too. "Black Star are you choosing Shark Boy over your friends" Kilik yelled getting up. "Go fuck yourself Kilik, he's my friend not you" Black Star yelled as he helped stein pick Soul up. Maka ripped her jacket off and tied it with the sleeves around his stomach then applied pressure to it. Soul spent the entire way to the hospital staring at Maka as she followed them. His only thought was "Angels are real".

_Hospital_

Soul woke up from his nightmarish dream again but this time Maka was hovering over him. "Hey buddy, you've been asleep for 5 days so you get to go home today" Maka laughed. Soul immediately blushed at her closeness. "Sh- sh-sh-Shouldn't you be with your friends, if you're seen here with me you'll be an outcast" was all Soul could say.

"Black Star and I kind of ditched the others but I guess you're right. You have 2 new outcasts" Maka laughed. "I'll leave so you can change then me and Black Star will walk you home" Maka laughed and with a small wave was gone. Soul jumped out of the bed and threw his clothes on. He ran into the hallway; Maka was waiting for him as she handed the paperwork back to the nurse. She linked her arm in his and then asked the dreaded question.

"Where do you live again?" Maka asked. "I'll show you" Soul sighed as he walked outside and was met by Black Star. They exchanged man hugs then walked down the sidewalk. Soul took the turn to the west side or bad side of the city as some people called it and led the other 2 to his small crumbling, rotten, abandoned apartment building. "Soul stop playing games where your actual house is" Black Star laughed. "This is it" Soul sighed. "What about your parents and your mansion?" Maka asked.

"I was disowned by 7 but my parents had already bought me the full ride through Shibusen so I continued going but lived on the streets. I worked for anybody I could then eventually found this place and just settled down" Soul explained. None of them said anything as they went to Soul's apartment. It was the only one not falling apart. Soul opened the door to a cracked floor with nothing in the living room but some plastic containers. There was some food in the cabinets and a blanket was rolled up in the corner. "Where's your bed?" Black Star asked. Soul pointed towards the blanket.

"Well no that you have seen the lowest of the low; you should go back to your friends and just tell them you were just trying to help someone and you got pissed" Soul sighed opening up his door for them to leave. "Soul we can be friends you know right?" Maka laughed. "No we can't, I am a nobody with no friends or family. Your to people that are immensely popular and have loads of friends not to mention an actual house; we don't mix together, but thank you for saving me I will never forget it".

"We'll get through to you one day, not today but one day" Maka smiled evilly before leaving. Black Star followed her. Soul was left in his apartment with himself again. He immediately went to sleep though and gladly rested the next 2 weeks. He slept almost all day except for food and bathroom breaks. The day eventually came when he would have to go to school again. He walked through the school doors and the whispering started. "Great, just like usual" he growled as he walked through the hallways.


End file.
